Arrollar
Arrollar (en Inglés, Trample) es una habilidad de palabra clave que cambia las reglas para la asignación del daño del paso de daño de combate. Una criatura atacante con la habilidad de arrollar puede hacer su daño de combate sobrante al jugador o planeswalker defensor, incluso si ésta es bloqueada. En el sistema de colores, Arrollar es primaria en el verde, pero su uso en el rojo se ha ido extendiendo progresivamente. Cualquier color tiene permitido usar la habilidad de arrollar si la criatura en cuestión es lo suficientemente grande y si su rareza es alta.1 Descripción La habilidad de arrollar fue introducida en Alpha,23 y aparece, por lo general, en criaturas con mucha fuerza, como la Lucha de rinocerontes, o en criaturas con una habilidad que aumente su fuerza, como el Carro de Guerra Keldon. También ha sido impresa en criaturas pequeñas sin habilidades intrínsecas que les permitan incrementar su fuerza, como el Elfo desafiante, pero éstas son casos raros. La habilidad de arrollar fue retirada de las colecciones básicas desde Sexta edición. Tiempo después, Wizards introdujo un ciclo vertical de criaturas conocidas como las "superarrolladoras" en la colección para principiantes Starter 1999, las cuales fueron reimpresas en Séptima edición. El Lobo solitario, el Orgullo de los leones y el Elemental de espinas pueden hacer todos su daño de combate como si no hubieran sido bloqueados. Se dice que esta habilidad fue creada porque Wizards pensaba que arrollar era demasiado confusa; no obstante, esta nueva habilidad no fue bien recibida en su lugar. Por ello, arrollar fue traída de vuelta en Novena edición. En una columna de "Pregunta a Wizards", Aaron Forsythe dijo sobre arrollar que: "Se combinaron t''res factores para que arrollar volviera a las colecciones básicas con Novena edición. Uno, los nuevos jugadores se topaban con arrollar en colecciones para expertos y no sabían como funcionaba. La mayoría de palabras clave sin texto recordatorio en colecciones con borde negro —volar, cruzar pantanos, daña primero, etc.— son claramente explicadas en las colecciones básicas. Pero arrollar (y protección) no, lo que significa que la primera vez que los jugadores las vieran, no tendrían ni idea sobre como funcionan. Dos, nuestro reemplazo para arrollar (la habilidad del Elemental de espinas) tampoco era muy intuitivo. Tres, nuestro personal de reglas dio con un buen texto recordatorio para la mecánica, permitiéndole existir felizmente de nuevo en las colecciones básicas.'' No estamos tratando de simplificar el juego. Por el contrario, queremos que las colecciones básicas sean una herramienta de aprendizaje, lo que significa que queremos que abarquen tanto como sea posible de forma realista, razón por la cual trabajamos arduamente para encontrar la forma de incluir arrollar (y protección y los equipos) en Novena edición."4 En la colección de borde plateado Unstable, la habilidad de arrollar apareció por primera vez en una carta que no era de criatura (Super-Duper Death Ray).5 Sin embargo, la posibilidad de alterar las reglas para permitir que Arrollar pueda estar en hechizos que no sean de criatura de borde negro es muy baja.6 (Por ello, sólo se ha hecho hasta ahora en Un-colecciones.) Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.19. Arrollar ** 702.19a Arrollar es una habilidad estática que modifica las reglas de la asignación de daño de combate de una criatura atacante. Esta habilidad no tiene ningún efecto si la criatura con arrollar está bloqueando o el daño que hace no es de combate. (Ver la regla 510, "Paso de daño de combate".) ** 702.19b El controlador de una criatura atacante con la habilidad de arrollar, primero asigna daño a la(s) criatura(s) que la bloqueen. Cuando se ha asignado daño letal a todas la criaturas bloqueadoras, cualquier cantidad de daño restante es dividido entre las criaturas bloqueadoras y el jugador defensor o planeswalker al que la criatura atacante estuviera atacando, a elección del controlador de esa criatura. Para comprobar por daño letal asignado, ten en cuenta el daño que ya tuviera la criatura y el resto de las criaturas que asignan daño de combate en el mismo paso de daño de combate, pero no las habilidades o efectos que modifican la cantidad de daño que va a ser realmente hecho. El controlador de la criatura atacante no está obligado a asignar daño letal a todas las criaturas bloqueadoras, pero en ese caso no podrá asignar ningún daño al jugador defensor o planeswalker al que estuviera atacando. ''Ejemplo: Una criatura 2/2 que puede bloquear una criatura adicional bloquea a dos atacantes: una 1/1 sin habilidades y una 3/3 que arrolla. El jugador activo podría asignar 1 punto de daño de la primera atacante y 1 punto de daño de la segunda a la criatura bloqueadora, y 2 puntos de daño de la criatura con la habilidad de arrollar al jugador defensor.'' ''Ejemplo: Una criatura verde 6/6 con la habilidad de arrollar es bloqueada por una criatura 2/2 con protección contra verde. El controlador de la criatura atacante debe asignar al menos 2 puntos de daño a la bloqueadora, incluso si ese daño será prevenido por la habilidad de protección de la bloqueadora. El controlador de la criatura atacante podrá dividir el resto del daño como elija entre la criatura bloqueadora y el jugador defensor.'' ** 702.19c Si una criatura atacante con arrollar es bloqueada, pero no hay criaturas bloqueadoras en el momento en que se vaya a asignar el daño, todo el daño es asignado al jugador defensor o planeswalker al que estuviera atacando. ** 702.19d Si una criatura con arrollar está atacando a un planeswalker, no podrá asignar daño de combate al jugador defensor, ni siquiera si el planeswalker fue removido del combate o si el daño que la criatura pudiera asignar es mayor que la lealtad del planeswalker. ** 702.19e Varias copias de la habilidad de arrollar sobre la misma criatura son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Arrollar : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que modifica cómo asigna daño de combate una criatura. Ver la regla 702.19, “Arrollar”. Ejemplo Texto recordatorio El texto recordatorio de Novena edición decía: Arrolla. (Si esta criatura fuera a asignar suficiente daño a sus bloqueadores como para destruirlos, puedes hacer que le asigne el resto del daño al jugador o planeswalker defensor.) Desde Magic Orígenes, obtuvo un nuevo texto recordatorio: Arrolla. (Esta criatura puede hacer el daño de combate sobrante al jugador o planeswalker defensor mientras ataca.). No hubo cambios en el funcionamiento de arrollar. El cambio en el texto recordatorio era para darle mayor claridad y brevedad.7 Cuando la colección Dominaria abandonó la regla que permitía redirigir el daño a los planeswalkers, el texto recordatorio fue cambiado a "Esta criatura puede hacer el daño de combate sobrante al jugador o planeswalker al que ataca". Borde plateado : Artículo principal: Borde plateado En Unstable, un hechizo que no es de criatura fue impreso con la habilidad de arrollar. Esto no está concebido en las reglas para las cartas de borde negro, y por ende, se le dio su propio texto recordatorio adaptado. La carta en cuestión, Super-Duper Death Ray (un hechizo de instantáneo que hacía daño directo), deciá: (Este hechizo puede hacer el daño sobrante al controlador del objetivo.)8 Cartas que solo dan Arrollar Auras: * Frenesí primitivo Encantamientos: * Furia primitiva (A todas las criaturas que controlas) Véase también * Superarrollar * Un-arrollar * Habilidad en-Kor Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth (1 junio 2009). "Mechanically Inclined". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (8 junio 2015). "Diccionario perenne para jugadores". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe (8 noviembre 2005). "Ask Wizards". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (22 noviembre 2017). "Unstable FAQAWASLFAQPAFTIDAWABIAJTBT". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (17 abril 2018). "What are the chances of the rules being altered to allow trample on spells (in black border)?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (8 julio 2015). "Magic Origins Release Notes". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (16 noviembre 2017). "Thank you for Super Duper Death Ray.". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Eli Shiffrin (13 abril 2018). "Dominaria Oracle Changes". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2010: Trample Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Palabras clave